Embodiments of the invention relate to use and enforcement of provenance and lineage constraints in, for example, a content management system.
Provenance and lineage information may be stored and updated in a computing system. Provenance information may be described as an indication of how much one version of content differs from another version of that content (e.g., how much one version of a document differs from the original version of the document). Lineage information may be described as an indication of authorship. For example, an initial version of a document may be created by a first author and updated by a second author.